No One Special
by VixenAssassin
Summary: Ari is no one special. Just Vanora's beloved cousin who comes to stay at the fort. Can she survive life with knights? Or will she take Gawain's axe to someone's head? ON HIATUS
1. Beasty Romans

**A/N: I do not own King Arthur. However, I cannot seem to get rid of these bloody knights. I know what your thinking, why would you want to? Well lets just say electrical outlets and Galahad don't mix. : D Enjoy!**

Ari's gut was clenched as she inched closer and closer to the large prison that would become her home. She didn't know why she had agreed to this. It was true; she missed her cousin dearly. But giving up her life of freedom and solitary to live in some fort surrounded by stone walls and Romans, that was just crazy. Like the blood that flowed through her very veins, she was a free spirit; preferring death over confinement in a cage. Sure she was being dramatic. The fort was fairly large and room was plentiful. But going from being encompassed by forest to living amidst stone and poorly paid villagers was difficult.

She had no more time to dwell on the matter though because her large ebony stallion Bael had brought her to the colossal oak gate that deemed the worthy from the sinners. She inwardly cursed him. Being a Friesian horse his strides were large and graceful, and he seemed to walk faster knowing she was trying to procrastinate reaching the Wall.

Hadrian's Wall; separating the tamed people of the South from the barbarians of the North. Also one of the last standing Roman forts in Briton. It was run by the infamous Arthur Castus, the bearer of two bloods. His name whispered like the God he worshiped, he led the notorious Sarmatian Knights from the east. Their number was great at one point, but many years had passed and only ten remained. They were no less deadly though, and Ari felt chills run down her spine at finally being able to meet the people that meant much more to her than they would ever know.

Peering up from her hood she saw a very pompous looking Roman staring down at her with a suspicious glare. Not eager to be the one initiating conversation, she simply brought Bael to halt and waited patiently. "State your name and purpose!" the man ordered gruffly. _Well at least I know the Romans have impeccable manners, _she thought wryly to herself. Lowering her hood she squinted up at him and mustered the dirtiest glare she could with the sun in her eyes.

"I don't believe my name is truly any of your business. But if you must know, I'm here to visit family," she said, her voice as cold as the winter months that cursed this place. The man seemed taken aback by this and gave her a loathing expression.

"You will answer my question if you know what is good for you," he spat and by this time a few of his friends had gathered beside him. She sighed to herself, wondering again why she was going through all this. But the image of her fiery cousin flashed in her mind and her determination did not falter. Oh how Vanora was going to get it once she got inside these walls.

"Look darling, I am in no mood to entertain a stuck-up soldier trying to play God. So if you would please, either open the damn gate or fetch my cousin Vanora who can vouch for me," she replied in an impatient tone. The guards seemed to gain interest by this and began to converse in hushed voices. She saw one scurry away and the rest turned to face her. Figuring they were sending for Vanora, she occupied herself by examining her surroundings.

Farmers worked the fields on either sides of her, no doubt collecting harvest for the winter months that would approach quickly. None strayed to near the forest she noticed, and even the women were equipped with some sort of weapon, whether it be a dagger or pitchfork. She smiled at two children who were sparring with wooden swords.

"Hail! I am the great Lancelot! None shall defeat me with my two swords!" one exclaimed, waving his two sticks around in a useless attempt to poke his friend.

"Aye but I am Tristan, the best of all the knights!" the other yelled. He was much more graceful with his movements, but finding it hard to deflect his friend's double blows. She was drawn from her entertainment by the sound of a shrill voice that made her grin from ear to ear.

"Well if it isn't my savage cousin, making her appearance from her solitary excavation in the wilderness!" Ari looked up to the wall where the stupid guards had been joined by an intriguing woman. Even from her place on the ground she could clearly see Vanora's bright head of red hair and sly smile.

"Ah! My rescuer! Come to bring me back to civilization have you?" she chuckled. The woman laughed before ordering the guards to do something. One yelled to someone down below and before Ari knew it the sound of horses being whipped echoed and the gate began to creak open. Nudging Bael into a trot she rode through with an air of dignity, giving the guards a stoic look as she passed. The gates began to slowly shut as soon as she made it through, and Ari looked over to see her fervid cousin bounding down the stairs. Dismounting with ease she opened her arms just as the woman collided with her and they shared a much needed embrace.

After an eternity of bear hugs and muffled crying in each other's hair the two pulled back to get a good look at each other. Ari nodded in satisfaction. As she had thought, age and childbirth had only made her dear cousin more beautiful. She had fiery red hair the cascaded in curls down to her shoulders, and her hips had grown enough, giving her lustrous curves. The smile that lit her face was contagious, and soon Ari was blushing under her cousin's scrutinizing gaze.

"My god you look just like your mother!" Vanora exclaimed, squeezing Ari's forearms. This was indeed true, and something she had been hearing for as long as she could remember. She had taken after her mother even as a child, but now, at the age of 20 she was the spitting image.

She was average height, not towering over people like her father had. Chestnut brown hair that was usually tied back in a tight bun fell in waves down to her shoulders. She had a bronze skin color from spending years in the wilderness and her body was different than those of most women. She had voluptuous curves in all the right places but had somehow managed to stay slender. Her shoulders were defined and her arms were toned with some muscle from wielding a bow and swords. Her eyes were almond shaped and cerulean, with a gold ring in the middle. They were like the sea after a storm, but only such when she was content. Infuriate her and they would become the storm themselves.

All in all she was content with her looks, and was not exactly modest when it came to nudity. Nay, she was not a slut, but she saw the body merely for what it was, and did not see why men got so enthralled by catching sight of a woman in the bath.

"Aye and it seems I'm not the only one. Dear god, Vanora. I think you are the only woman I have ever met that can look even better after child birth!" she said. Now it was Vanora's turn to blush.

"Well I must say, I do pull off 8 children quite well," she gushed. This made Ari's jaw drop.

"8 children! My, my, we've been busy haven't we?" Ari teased. Vanora smacked her arm playfully.

"Come let's get you settled in. The men are supposed to return today and I want you to feel comfortable before you meet my Bors." Ari nodded her consent and Vanora led the way to a very admirable stable. There were at least 15 stalls on one side, each spacious with a window to the outside. On the other was a set of wooden bleachers, situated to face the arena in the middle. Bael gave a snort of excitement as they entered, and Ari smirked as she rubbed his nose. Well at least someone was going to like his new surroundings. A man came out from the back of the stables, whistling a familiar tune as he carried a large bale of hay. He smiled at his visitors and set his load down.

"Hello Vanora. Who's your friend?" he asked in a pleasant tone.

"Ah Jols, this is my cousin Ari. Ari, this is the knight's squire, Jols. He's amazing with horses and I can promise you your beast will be quite happy here." Vanora stated. Ari shook his offered hand and smiled warmly.

"Beast? I don't see any Romans. Besides I hardly think this wonderful woman would trouble herself by owning such a pompous breed of animal," he said. This made Ari chuckle. She was going to like this man, she could tell. He led her to a spacious stall in the back after being swatted on the arm by Vanora and opened the door. She unloaded her saddlebags and dropped them carelessly on the floor. After she untacked Bael's bridle and freed him from the weight of his fine leather saddle, she turned to find Jols waiting patiently with a brush. Taking it and giving him a nod of thanks, she brushed her horse down thoroughly and settled him in. Grabbing her saddlebags she strode outside where Vanora was waiting, her hands on her hips in an annoyed way.

"Did you give that horse a bath of rose petals or something?" she teased. Ari smirked and they started off, linking arms. Vanora led her through the crowded streets to a very modest inn. She pointed here and there to various places like the smithy's and herb shops, and Ari made sure to mark the places in the map in her head. They reached what looked like the largest building in to fort and Ari stayed right on Vanora's tail.As they walked through the halls Vanora showed her where Arthur's room was and then they reached the knight's hallway.

"On the right side it is Percival, Gawain, Gareth, Dagonet and what used to be my Bors. He hardly stays there though, loves me too much. Anyways, and on the left it's Galahad, Lamorak, Kay, Lancelot and Tristan in the corner. There used to be so many that they filled up two hallways but well, it's been a long time. Can you remember that?"

"Er...I'll try," Ari said. In actuality, she doubted she would, but saw no reason as to why she would need to. At the end of the hallway they made a left into another one, and Vanora stopped at a door. She opened it and walked in, waiting patiently for Ari. It was a cozy little room, bigger than anything she had ever stayed in before. A decent bed was snuggled in a corner, and the room came equipped with a desk, fireplace, and dresser. There was also a manikin in the corner to put armor on. A little window with a ledge to sit on overlooked the fort and gave her a perfect view of the training grounds below. To her, it was perfect.

Turning to Vanora, she gave her a warm embrace. "It is good to see you again cousin," she whispered. Vanora gladly returned it and chuckled.

"You say that now," she teased. She pulled back to look intently at Ari's face. "You look so much like her dear." Ari didn't need to ask who 'her' was and instead forced a smile. Sensing they were entering a touchy area Vanora backed off. "Well, I'll just leave you to settle in and rest up before the knights return. Meet me at the Tavern later tonight and I will introduce you." Ari knew it was as commanding as it sounded and nodded her head. With that Vanora left Ari to herself.

**Galahad put that down!**

**Sorry...anyhoo hope you enjoyed. Please Review?**


	2. The Bath House

**A/N: I'm glad that people are enjoying this story so far. So is Lancelot. He says thank you very much. He also says that if anyone would like a continuation of his story to call the following number...never mind. Enjoy!**

After taking a well needed nap, Ari decided she was in desperate need of a bath. Checking the mental map in her head after every few corners, she made it to the bath house with surprising ease for her first time in the fort. Reveling with the fact the house was completely empty except for a maid who was on her way out, Ari discarded her clothing and jumped in. She splashed around a bit entertaining herself like a child would. It had been almost a month since she had been in a real bath and not some freezing stream. Thinking of the wilderness made her daydream.

She loved being in the wild, something she seemed to have inherited mutually from her parents considering they both had shared that same passion. It was that love that drew them together in the first place. Gods, she missed them both. It was their deaths that had chased her from the safe confines of protected walls in the first place. Living too long in one place allowed her to dwindle on the past. The forest, always adventure-filled and mysterious, kept her busy.

She finally set to work on oiling her self up when there was a commotion outside and cheering erupted. Going to the edge of the bath Ari listened intently. Two maids rushed past the bath house door.

"Oh Beth! The knights are finally home!" one squealed, sounding like a frightened piglet.

"It's been such a long month since they've left. It will be good to have some disorder in this fort again," the other replied before they scurried off. For once, Ari was thankful for women's tendency to gossip.

_Well, it seems I'll finally be meeting the infamous Bors,_ she thought to herself and resumed bathing. It was not long before masculine voices drifted down the hall, loud and heading this way. Reality struck like a ton of bricks.

_Of course you fool. They just returned from a month in the wilderness on horseback. Why wouldn't they come straight to the bath house?_

Ari usually had no shame concerning bathing, but she did not feel that Vanora's idea of her meeting Bors included a bath house and her being naked. The voices were close now and Ari ducked behind one the exotic statues placed at the edges of the tub just as the door opened. Their voices were loud and filled with joy and contentment at finally being home.

"Did you see the way she looked at me? It seems that she is not as open to variety as I am," one drawled.

"Lancelot, no one in their right mind is as open to variety as you are," another retorted.

"Now, now Kay just because you cannot juggle more than one woman."

"Apparently he can't even handle that," sounded another, this one seemingly younger. The men carried on their banter as they, so Ari assumed for she could see nothing, undressed and climbed into the bath. She listened carefully, trying to distinguish the voices. All together she counted nine. She assumed that this Roman commander of theirs was too high and mighty to bathe with them. No surprise. That meant nine men to embarrass herself in front of. Wait, didn't Vanora say there were ten knights all together? So then were was one miss…

"You know, if you wanted to get a glimpse of Lancelot in the nude I'm sure he would be more than willing to oblige," a thickly accented voice said in her ear. Ari let out a shriek, something very unnatural for her, and leapt around. Standing waist deep in bath water was the most exotic man she had ever seen. Wild brown hair reached down to his chin, decorated with some sort of war braids. His beard was quite scruffy and his cheekbones held tattoos related to his tribe. Altogether he was well built and a nice sight to look at. But his eyes were emotionless. She swore she saw some hint of amusement, but it vanished as soon as it appeared and they returned to their stoic nature.

"I…I was…I didn't...I mean..." For once in her life Ari was at a loss for words. Her struggle to defend herself ceased as she realized the room had gone deathly quiet.

**I know...I am horrible person (ducks food being thrown). Not only was this chapter dreadfully short but it was a cliff hanger. I promise I'll update berry berry soon. : D**


	3. A Good Looking Bunch

**A/N: So I still don't own King Arthur. But please, I'm begging you. If anyone is willing to take these bloody knights off my hands I'll give them away FOR FREE!**

Tristan watched with some amusement as the girl tried to defend herself. There was a look of insult in those enticing eyes of her at the accusation of spying on Lancelot, but yet she was speechless. After being frightened out of her crouched stance she was now only waist deep in water, exposing a very alluring upper body and not so modest breasts.

Realizing she had gained the attention of the entire room, the girl closed her eyes as if trying to regain some of her dignity. When they opened there was a new calmness held within, and he had a feeling it had always been there. Slowly she turned around to face the onslaught.

* * *

Ari had never been so easily ashamed before, and she was not going to start now at the fault of a sneaky knight. Mustering back her cool she turned to look at the attentive group. 

Her eyes were first brought to two of the biggest men she had ever seen. One was exceptionally tall and had an ugly looking scar above his eye. For his entire alarming demeanor she concluded with one look in his eyes that he was a gentle giant. The one next to him was slightly shorter and round. He was bald like his friend and had an amused grin on his face. Standing in the shadow of these two was a much younger one. He had jet black hair and gray eyes to match, with a ghostly smirk that was ever present. He had an innocence about him, but his vibe gave off that of a man wise for his youth. Next to him stood two more, whom she presumed to be brothers. They both had wild blonde hair, though one was a little longer than the other. They both looked quite barbaric covered in mud and blood, but had hazel eyes that countered that assumption. In the middle of these two was one she presumed to be the youngest. He had curly brown hair and the brightest green eyes. Like his one companion he too held onto innocence, but instead of wisdom countered it with a short temper.

On the other side of the bath were three others, who she presumed to be closest to her in age. One was tall and lanky, with bright red hair and green eyes. His very stance was that of a person with wisdom well beyond their years, and she could tell he was not one to rush into things. Next to him was a very friendly looking man. He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes even brighter than her. Unlike the rest of the group he did not stare at her body with lust filled eyes, and instead gave her a warm smile. Quite contrary to the man next to him. She could feel his attention still on her breasts even though his eyes were on her face. She could not deny he was very handsome with dark curls and even darker brown orbs. Right now they were filled with lust and over-friendliness but she could see the darkness behind them. She chose to ignore it though for his cocky smirk was making her gag.

Ari had a gift for reading people like books, something that had lost her a fair share of friends. She assumed she had gained it from her father, who was ever alert and suspicious, even around those he loved. Unlike her father she did not take joy in it, for she knew what it felt like to be so easily unmasked. Everyone had a right to privacy. So even though she knew everything she needed to know in the first ten seconds of meeting someone, she kept to herself and let their personality come out on it's own.

Choosing to take charge and end the awkward silence, Ari cleared her throat.

"Please forgive me. I'm new to this fort and did not mean to intrude," she said meekly, trying to sound innocent. She had not meant to intrude, but she was far from innocent or embarrassed.

"Do not fret my Lady. I can assure you, you are not intruding in the slightest," the one with dark curls replied, his smirk growing larger every minute. Ari had to restrain from rolling her eyes.

"Aye he is right my lady," the one next to him assured. Ari felt her heart sink a little wondering if they were all as pig headed as the curled one. "We were the ones intruding." This made Ari smile, especially when he gave his cocky friend a dirty look.

"Well, I must be off anyways," she said rather quickly as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"Oh, but do you really have to leave?" the youngest one asked. This earned him a smack upside the head from the gentle giant.

Ari turned around to come face to face with her captor again. She gave him a small smile and he moved aside to let her pass, his face as stoic as ever. Grabbing her things, she nearly ran out of the bath house, the whole while waving goodbye and avoiding a vivacious arm set out to smack her bottom.

Finally she reached the door and safety.

Ari never heard the gentle giant say "Does she realize she is clad in only a towel?"

**So? You like? Well, I hate to admit it. The knights found out about my plan to give them away. They've locked themselves in my bathroom. They said the only thing that will make them come out are reviews. (wink, wink)**


	4. No More Clothed Than I

**A/N: I do not own King Arthur. The knights were anxious to see what happened to Ari, so they came out of my bathroom. Ari however, wishes she would have stayed in it ; )**

Ari sped through the halls, ignoring the looks and whispers from passersby. Her first meeting with the Knights of the Round Table and she was caught spying and half-exposed. Vanora would never let her live it down. Not paying attention she rounded a corner and smacked right into a very solid chest. She let out an "oomph" and nearly tumbled backwards but was steadied by a pair of arms.

Ari looked into the face of her rescuer and saw a pair of dazzling green eyes staring back at her. He was Roman; that was obvious by his clothing, but not completely. He had short brown hair and very defined features. There was a sense of nobility about him, but not the pompous Roman air she was accustomed to. He was different.

"Forgive me kind sir. I should really pay attention to where I am headed."

"Tis quite alright my Lady. Though may I ask, are you alright?" She looked up into his eyes and saw genuine concern there.

"What? Oh...this," she said, peering down at the towel that barely covered her buttocks. "Nothing to worry about I assure you. I just made a fool out of myself in the baths, tis all." At this news the man looked taken aback, and a dark look appeared in his eyes. One that said there was hell to pay.

"What did that infuriating man do this time?" he asked.

Ari was a little shocked at his tone, for it seethed of annoyance, but she sensed a hint of sarcasm.

"Who?"

"I have known Lancelot for a near ten years now and every time a woman in this fort is distressed or upset he has some part to play. Please dear lady, tell me what the fool did this time." This made Ari chuckle and she opened her mouth to reply.

"ARI! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!"

The shrill voice bounced of the walls and echoed through the corridors, nearly making Ari drop her towel. Her arm was grabbed with quite some force as she was whirled around to face a fuming Vanora. Well, it seemed that she would not even have to face the Knights after their little escapade in the bath house. She would be dead and buried long before then.

"You have a lot of explaining to do! I walk all the way up here to deliver you one of my favorite dresses for tonight, only to find an empty room. Suspecting you were off gallivanting, I decided I would search for you, to find you talking to the commander of this fort, sopping wet in nothing but a piece of cloth!"

Ari's eyes got wide as this new information processed. She turned around slowly to face her rescuer.

"You are Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights?" she asked, this time truly embarrassed. He nodded his head, a light smile appearing on his face.

"Why of course he is you block-headed girl!" Vanora scolded. After giving Ari a long dirty glare she turned to Arthur.

"Forgive me Arthur. My cousin forgets to realize that she is in a respectable fort and not the middle of the wilderness on one of her adventures."

"It is quite alright Vanora. Any cousin of yours is more than welcome here. Besides, my friends need a woman who can keep them on their toes." Ari did not know what surprised her more; the fact that this Roman referred to his knights as friends or that he could look at her with a warm smile that held no sexual hints behind it.

"Well then I will just get her cleaned up and she can meet the boys properly tonight at the Tavern. Will you be joining us?" Vanora inquired, seemingly calmer than a few seconds before.

"I am not sure. Rome requests an immediate report about our mission, but perhaps I can take a little break and stop by. It's been a while since I've had a good ale and I am looking forward to see your cousin's impression on the men."

"Good, good. We will see you then."

"Good day Vanora. And to you Lady…"

"Ari. Please, just Ari. I am far from a Lady."

"Good day then Lady Ari." With Arthur was off, leaving Ari to her fate. Ari turned around very slowly, not at all surprised by the daggers her cousin's eyes were shooting at her. Trying to change the subject before it came up she spoke.

"You were saying something about clothing?"

* * *

After an hour or so of listening to Vanora rant as she dried her hair and put it into a neat bun, Ari was deemed presentable to meet the men with an "I guess that'll do."

"Why shucks Vanora, I don't believe I deserve such a compliment," Ari retorted sarcastically. She thought herself to look quite decent; the simple forest green dress clinging tightly to her upper body and loosening a bit below waist. It was nothing extravagant, but an improvement to her usual choice of tunic and breeches. She grabbed her mother's necklace, a silver amulet with a small emerald stone in the middle, and latched it around her neck. She never went anywhere without it.

"Oh, you know I didn't mean it like that. Besides, even covered in mud and blood you'd be the most attractive woman in this fort," Vanora chided. This earned her a slight smack on the arm from Ari.

"You know better than to pay me false compliments. Now, I am starving and would very much like to find food, and lots of it." With that Vanora gave her a warm smile and led her off to the tavern.

Upon entering, the place was no different than that of the other villages she had visited. Overcrowded and dank, the place was filled with the smell of food and ale, tipsy Romans already stumbling their way through the tables. Extremely loud, especially to Ari's sensitive ears, the majority of the noise came from a series of tables at the far end.

There she recognized the men from the bath, the infamous Knights of the Round Table. It seemed they were thankfully still mostly sober, but rowdy and cheerful to be "home" again.

Vanora guided Ari in the direction of the tables, and she prepared herself from the onslaught she was about to endure. She seemed to have failed in informing Vanora of the incident in the baths.

Noticing the women's arrival, one of the knights, the large and tubby one, jumped up rather quickly and wrapped Vanora in a bear hug. Ari presumed this to be Bors, and smirked when he planted a large kiss on her cousin's lips. Bors' actions gained the attention of the others, and while at first they were smiling at the lovebirds, their concentration quickly landed on the familiar face that had entered with their beloved bartender. Ari ignored the stares and instead focused her attention on Vanora.

"Bors love, this is my dear cousin Ari. She has come to visit me and will be staying at the fort. Won't you introduce her to the men?" Vanora asked sweetly. Bors regarded Ari for a minute before speaking.

"Cousin, eh? Well welcome to Hadrian's Wall; home to Roman pigs and Sarmatian steeds alike," he said with mock chivalry, bowing low. "Come on, I'll introduce you to these fine knights." He offered her an arm which she gladly accepted and walked her to the table while Vanora went behind the bar. Ari was thankful he hadn't mentioned the baths.

The men, who had been whispering like naughty children, quickly straightened up. "Men, this here is Van's cousin Ari. She's going to be staying at the fort, and ye best treat her well or ye can be sure to answer to Vanora."

"Well, if she has half the spunk her cousin does, she won't even need Vanora," one said, whom she recognized with his shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes as the one who had stood up for her in the baths.

"Actually Kay, she has twice the spunk I do," Vanora said, setting a jug of ale on the table. "Ari dear, these are the boys. Starting from the left is

"Kay, the only sensible one,"

"Lancelot, the charmer, watch out for him,"

"Dagonet, don't be scared by his size dear, he has the heart of a lion,"

"and Lamorak, knows too much for his own good that one does."

"Then of course there is Gawain and Gareth; they are brothers. Gawain is the eldest, and they are known for their mischievous pranks. But they really have good intentions,"

"Galahad, he's the youngest and is always following those two around, "

"and Bedivere; he's the second youngest and is cousins with Lamorak."

"Last but not least is Tristan; he's Arthur's trusted scout." Ari's gaze lingered on him, recognizing him to be the one that had gotten her into all that trouble in the baths. Unlike the others he did not give a wave or smirk at the mention of his name. He merely looked up at her before returning his attention to a green apple he was peeling. _Ah, so we meet the silent and deadly one, _she thought to herself.

"Why Vanora, I never knew you had such high opinions of us," the one called Gareth joked, earning a laugh from Ari and the others.

"I don't. I just figured I will let you lot ruin her opinion of you on your own," Vanora shot back, before pecking Bors and returning to the bar. After gazing longingly at his lover Bors turned his attention to Ari.

"Alright ye bunch of scoundrels. How 'bout making some room for this beautiful lady," he ordered. There was instantly a shifting of bodies and magically a place appeared right next to Kay, who dramatically presented Ari her seat. With a smile she plopped down next to him.

"You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, drawing the attention from all the knights. Well, she could not say she hadn't expected this.

"Why yes I believe you do. Last time we met I was naked as the day I was born, caught spying on you lot who seemed to be no more clothed than I."

**Ari doesn't have a sharp tongue for nothing. ; ) Reviews please?**


End file.
